Tell Me The Price Of Love
by Yuno G
Summary: Natsu se enamoró de Lucy antes de que supiera multiplicar. Los años pasaban y su amor por ella crecia más. Lucy era su vida. Pero no era correspondido. Preferia ocultar su amor y vivir como su mejor amigo antes que perderla. Hasta que Lucy se mudó con el por una emergencia, En un apartamento de una sola habitacion, el corazón de Natsu le demostrará que aun no se habia rendido.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu se enamoró de Lucy antes de que supiera multiplicar.

Lucy era su primer amor, la primera persona que hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, Lucy era sus sueños, sus deseos, su vida, su única experiencia en el amor.

Pero obviamente ella no sentia lo mismo. Pero los años pasaban y su amor por ella crecia más y más, tan fuerte como nunca. El tiempo pasaba y sus sueños se llenaban con su sonrisa.

Pero obviamente no era correspondido, Natsu preferia ocultar su amor y vivir como su mejor amigo antes que perderla.

Una noche de tormenta, donde el dolor del amor era insoportable para Natsu, la puerta comenzó a sonar. Lucy habia roto con su novio, y no tenia otro lugar donde ir.

En un apartamento de una sola habitacion el corazón de Natsu le demostrará que aun no se habia rendido.

 _ **NALU RULES!**_

* * *

 _ **6 años**_

La primera vez que la vi tenia seis años, y fue la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Ella era pequeña, recién había aprendido a hablar, pero a Natsu, con solo seis años, le parecía un arte la manera en que sus rizos rubios como los rayos de tormenta acariciaban sus mejillas, tenia unos ojos enormes, de color caramelo. Las mejillas sonrosadas y ojos brillantes como estrellas en el cielo nocturno, el pelo recogido en una coleta rubia que rebotaba constantemente porque ella estaba tan llena de energía, nunca podía quedarse quieta, Natsu había deducido eso al instante.

Estaba escondida detrás de las piernas de su madre, mirándolo con curiosidad, examinándolo antes de acercarse, y eso izo que Natsu se arrepintiera de no haberse peinado esta mañana, mamá siempre decía que se veía mejor recién peinado, y sin saber porque, quería dar la mejor impresión en este momento.

¿Le gustaran los dinosaurios? Natsu no lo sabia, pero por ella le prestaría su Braquiosaurio, su dinosaurio favorito. Se lo habían regalado por navidad, y no se lo prestaba a nadie, pero puede que a ella le guste. ¿O le gustaran más los coches? Natsu sintió de nuevo el arrepentimiento corriendo por su pequeño cuerpo. Ayer había roto un coche que tenia cuando se le cayó por la ventana, había roto trece en una semana, y ese el último. Puede que ella quiera jugar con su vecino, el tenia muchos coches, pero ningún dinosaurio.

Natsu retrocedió un paso, asustado ¿Y si le gustaban las muñecas? Natsu odiaba esas cosas de plástico, se rompían más fácilmente que sus coches y no hacían nada, era muy aburrido jugar con eso, pero una vez más pensó que por ella haría lo que fuera.

Natsu levantó la mirada de su braquiosaurio rojo cuando notó como la pequeña rubia avanzó un paso hacia el, desprendiéndose de las piernas de su madre, que hablaba alegre mente con la mamá de Natsu.

-¿Puedo jugar con tu Tiranosaurio?- Preguntó ella, estirando la mano hacia el juguete.

-Es un braquiosaurio- dijo Natsu, llenando sus oídos con su delicada voz.

-Los braquiosaurios tienen el cuello largo- Ella lo miró a los ojos, y Natsu sintió como se le escapaba el aire- Ese es un tiranosaurio de cabeza grande.

-Si quieres puedes jugar con el- Dijo Natsu, extendiendo el dinosaurio hacia su pequeña mano- O podemos jugar a las muñecas- Natsu izo un mueca.

-¿Muñecas?- preguntó la pequeña rubia sorprendida, cogiendo el dinosaurio entre sus pequeñas manos- Ya le arranqué a todas la cabeza.

Natsu estaba feliz.- Soy Natsu

Algo que nunca increíble sucedió, algo imposible de explicar. El sentimiento más parecido que Natsu había sentido fue cuando vió por primera vez un mago en el circo. Ella sonrió. Y él no pudo respirar. Sintió una presión en el pecho, como si fuera a explotar, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en ese mismo instante y solo existiera ella, Natsu se estaba derritiendo ahí , en la mitad del parque, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía en las nubes, como si no pisara el suelo. Y casi no pudo escuchar cuando ella dijo.

-Soy Lucy

* * *

 _ **15 años**_

Hoy era el ultimo día para entregar la composición de música, y Natsu tenia su pentagrama más blanco que su mente, si es que eso era posible. Si no entregaba la composición antes de las cuatro le suspenderían el curso, y no es que a Natsu le importase mucho, pero sus padres le habían dicho que si no aprobaba todo tendría prohibido salir a cualquier lado después del colegio, y eso significaría que no podría acompañar a Lucy a su casa, y si no lo hacia el, alguien más lo haría.  
Así que decidido, se puso a pensar, podía escribir sobre las vacaciones, a todo el mundo le gustaban las vacaciones, no hay colegio, ni tareas que hacer, piscina y todo eso.  
Asi que se puso a escribir.

 _Rayos que iluminan mi mañana._  
 _Rayos dorados que alegran mi día._  
 _Sin restricciones_  
 _Llenos de libertad_

Y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco, el tema iba cambiando

 _Su cariño hace que todo sea tibio_  
 _Abrazando tu piel a todas horas_  
 _Las sensaciones de desaparecer_  
 _Sentirse en una nube_  
 _caminar sin pisar el suelo_  
 _Entregarse por completo a ella, al dulce verano_  
 _Confiar en ella_  
 _Mi verano es llorar,_  
 _Mi verano es reir_  
 _Mi verano es amarte_  
 _Sentirme idiota todo el tiempo_  
 _Imposible decir no al verano_  
 _Con el dulce sabor de chocolate_  
 _Sumergiendote en el caramelo del verano_  
 _Mi verano no se puede describir_

Solo tenia que rezar que nadie se diera cuenta que había pensado en Lucy en cada palabra

* * *

 _ **18 años**_

Natsu habia regresado de su primer trimestre en la universidad, y lo primero que hizo al llegar a la ciudad fue ir a casa de Lucy, y en la puerta, después de abrazarla, no fue hasta que dio un paso atrás para mirarla cuando se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

\- ¿Uh... Lucy?-dijo con incertidumbre, porque Lucy se veía... diferente.

En vez de jeans rasgados y una desgastada camiseta que siempre usaba, llevaba un vestido de seda rojo con cuello en V y con un dobladillo corto que dejaba ver sus largas piernas.

El color de la seda resaltaba sus ojos, y su pelo suelto sobre los hombros en ondas de oro en vez de en su cola de caballo de costumbre. Lo peor de todo era que le habían crecido de alguna manera los senos.

Lucy había florecido tardíamente y se había quejado desde que tenía once años de su pecho plano. Natsu le había dicho una y otra vez que no se preocupara por eso.

-Los chicos te querrán por cómo eres, no por cómo te ves…

-Oh, Natsu, eres el único chico que conozco que piensa así. Todo el mundo quiere a una chica con grandes tetas. Por lo menos, todos los chicos en mi escuela lo hacen.

Él la había abrazado y le dijo que chicos como esos eran idiotas, que iba a encontrar a alguien que la amaría justo como era. -Al igual que yo-había añadido, besándola en la mejilla.

-Eres genial justo como eres, Lucy. No dejes que eso te moleste.- Bueno, parecía que ella ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso, pensó Natsu, mirando a la parte delantera del su vestido. Cuando él se había ido este semestre en otoño, ella había sido lo suficientemente plana para hacer a una pared celosa. Pero ahora... ahora el escote en V que llevaba revela las curvas de color crema de sus pechos totalmente desarrollados. Ella tiene que tener una copa C por lo menos. Tal vez una D, pensó con inquietud. Podía ver los pequeños puntos de sus pezones asomándose por debajo de la seda roja. ¿Llevaba siquiera un sujetador? ¿Cómo podría algo así, un cambio tan profundo, ocurrir en cuatro cortos meses?

También sus caderas tenían curvas, inclinado desde el exterior de su cintura pequeña, y hasta sus piernas largas y bien torneadas. El efecto general fue impresionante. Ella es hermosa... Absolutamente hermosa, pensó Natsu. La comprensión de eso lo golpeó con la fuerza de un tren fuera de control, haciendo que se sintiera débil y desorientado.

¿Dónde estaba su inocente y asexuada pequeña amiga, y quién era esta criatura hermosa y seductora que había tomado su lugar?

\- ¿Te gusta?-Lucy, en su inocencia, obviamente pensaba que era su vestido el que admiraba y no lo que había debajo de él. -Mamá me dejó comprarlo -Ella lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él por la entrada principal. Natsu se fue con ella, demasiado sorprendido para protestar. En la puerta del dormitorio de Lucy, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello otra vez. Esta vez sintió la presión de sus pechos contra su pecho

-Yo te echado mucho de menos, Natsu-susurró y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca. Estoy muy contenta de que estés en la ciudad por un tiempo. Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo.

Desafortunadamente Natsu encontró que había un montón que quería hacer el también, ninguna de las cuales eran legales. Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de mirar a Lucy, en su nuevo cuerpo y sus hermosas curvas. Pero era imposible.

* * *

 ** _Actualidad_**

Lucy estaba en la puerta del departamento de Sting y ella, lista para salir a su cita de tercer aniversario juntos. Había llamado a Natsu para pedirle el favor de bajar a Lily en su paseo de noche ya que estaba segura de que iba a llegar tarde.

-Si-acordó Sting un poco receloso, el novio de Lucy. - Gracias por eso Natsu.

De repente se preguntó si le había hablado mucho sobre Natsu a Sting, tenía que tener cuidado con eso. Para apaciguar las cosas se inclinó hacia Sting y le dio un sonoro beso es sus labios, jugando un poco con su boca antes de soltarlo, retrocedió antes de que el respondiera con la lengua, como tantas veces lo había hecho.

La expresión de Natsu era neutral, pero podía haber una cierta distancia en sus ojos. Era un poco molesto, él y Sting no habían hablado mucho juntos y no había ninguna razón para que él no le gustará. Por supuesto a ella nunca le había gustado Adriana. La ex de Natsu. Sin importar cuanto lo intentara.

Y sabia muy bien que tampoco le había agradado a Adriana.

-Deberían ponerse en marcha- dijo Natsu- puedo terminar de limpiar el desorden si quieres.

-Gracias- Lucy le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida- puedes cerrar cuando salgas

-Por supuesto

Por alguna razón Lucy se dio cuenta de que Natsu era más alto que Sting y tenía los hombros un poco más anchos. Siempre había creído que sería al revés.

* * *

Tenía que sacarla de su cabeza. Tenía que dejar de lado lo que había pasado esta noche para no arruinar el resto de su relación. Pero, Dios, era difícil, tan difícil de ver su coche alejarse y no llamarla para que volviera.

* * *

Natsu pasó su mano por su pelo, desordenando los mechones rosas por el estrés, se sentó en el escritorio del ordenador de múltiples pantallas suspirando hacia el trabajo aun no terminado, ya hacia horas que había salido del departamento de Lucy y su novio, con tan solo pensarlo le daba un mal sabor de boca. Tenia que corregir la teoría del color en los gráficos rasterizados y vectoriales para mejorar la proyección de la animación del videojuego.

Ya tenia unos años en la industria de los videojuegos, el se encargaba de los gráficos, y a pesar de la experiencia no podía concentrarse los suficiente como para que todo tuviera sentido, la imagen de Lucy besando a Sting aun estaba fresca en su mente, y le dolía. Con los años había aprendido a ocultar sus expresiones para que nadie se diera cuenta de nada, pero no pudo ocultar el odio que sentía hacia Sting.

Sabia que hoy era su aniversario de tres años juntos, como no lo iba a saber si el la sensación de Lucy con un hombre desconocido no se la quitaba de encima. ¿Qué hacían un hombre y una mujer en su tercer año de relación en la oscuridad de la noche? Natsu no quería ni imaginarlo, comparado con el beso, ese pensamiento le daban arcadas.

Ella tenia un precioso y diminuto vestido blanco, que se pegaba a ella como segunda piel, marcando cada una de sus deliciosas curabas, escotado y la espalda al descubierto, se veía hermosa. Lo peor de todo, era que era fácil de quitar, de arrancar, destrozar para que su piel desnuda pudiera ser apreciada por Sting.

El dolor de ver a Lucy en brazos de otro seguía ahí, apuñalándolo en cada momento. La gente lo llamaría cobarde si supieran su situación, que como hombre que era tenia que decirle lo que sentía y seducirla. Como si nunca lo hubiera intentado. Oh Dios. Como si nunca lo hubiera intentado. Pero eso le hacia más daño, elevando sus esperanzas con que ella algún día lo amaría como el la ama a ella, para que la cruel realidad cachetee su cara al día siguiente con el nuevo novio.

Pero no la culpa de Lucy, Natsu no era muy lanzado que digamos, ya que si era demasiado obvio lo más probable es que la amistad se terminaría rompiendo, y si había algo más doloroso que no tener su amor, era no tenerla a su lado.

Sintió como se le atascaba el aliento en el pecho mientras miraba a alrededor de la habitación. Vacío… justo como el interior de su pecho. Debido a que Lucy era su corazón. ¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo, respirando, existiendo sin ella? Pero sabía que tenía que intentarlo. No tenía otra opción, excepto de estar a su lado como su mejor amigo.

Hoy iba a ver tormenta

* * *

Lucy caminó al trabajo, fatigada y confusa, pasando sus dedos por las marañas de su rebelde cabello rubio. Una taza de café aguado de cafetería quemó sus dedos lentamente, atravesando el papel barato, pero ella apenas lo notó.

 _¿Eso en realidad sucedió?_

Después de tres años juntos, Sting tuvo el coraje de decirle, "Tal vez deberíamos ser solamente amigos…con beneficios." Maldito Sting y su _fucking_ miedo al compromiso. El corazón le dolía como si se lo hubieran exprimido y colgado a secar.

A ella le habría encantado pasar el día en su rutina post-ruptura, hace tiempo perfeccionada, en vez de regresar al departamento que habían compartido. Pero no soportaba la idea de tener todas sus cosas a pocos centímetros de las de ese tromper.

Uf.

Lucy pasó la casa, luciendo una sonrisa profesional en su rostro. El esfuerzo quemó sus mejillas. La casa estaba llena de los recuerdos de tres años de relación y una mezcla de ellos dos.

 _Stultus_.

Tres años. Fue tanto tiempo que ella lo dejó entrar. Lucy tenía un historial sorprendentemente espantoso seleccionando a novios. Se dijo a sí misma, en el largo transcurrir de su vida, tres años eran prácticamente nada

Eres mejor que esto.

Ella odiaba lo mucho que aún le dolía su rechazo. Sus pies cruzaron la casa que había compartido con ese cabrón por tres años, recogiendo todas sus pertenencias .

Miró buscando a Lily, su pastor alemán completamente negro de dos años. Sonrió ante el recuerdo cuando Natsu se lo había regalado con dos meses de edad, Sting mordía el suelo de los celos cuando su collar fue rebajado olímpicamente a nada comparando con el precioso cachorro de Natsu.

Cogió todo lo que podía encontrar, lo que era suyo claro, no cogería ni el collar de ese hijo de fruta. Metió, ropa, bolsos, maquillaje, zapatos, comida, abrigos, colonias, pintauñas, cremas, libros, diccionarios, libros, libros, libros, libros, libros, libros, y un diccionario.

Nunca en su vida iba a volver a esa casa. ¿"Amigos con beneficios"? Era como pasar de "Te amo" a "Amo tus tetas" ¿Qué era ella? ¿Una _cagna_? No es que estuviera en contra de los amigos con beneficios, si había tenido algunos, pero no después de una relación duradera, le haría sentirse sucia y usada.

Mejor le hubiera dicho que era lo suficiente buena para follar pero no para una relación, _Arschloch_. Cerró su maleta y apagó las luces de la habitación que había compartido por tres años

-¡Lily!- Llamó al pastor, lista para marcharse, aun que no sabia como lo iba a hacer, su maleta se había trasformado en seis maletas completamente llenas por arte de magia, eran las dos de la mañana y ya no pasaba ni un solo taxi. Pero que Dios la condenara si ella iba a estar en esa casa cuando llegara Sting.

El pastor comenzó a revolotear por el lugar como si estuviera rogando por algo, y Lucy sabia que era, le había costado un infierno entrenarlo para que no lo hiciera, pero en ese momento, no podía importarle medio pepino.

-Adelante- dijo Lucy con desdén, alzando la mano, apuntando a cualquier lugar.

Lily no la decepcionó, su pelaje se erizó hasta que parecía que había crecido el doble en tamaño y saltó sobre los muebles, destrozándolo con las zarpas y su poderosa mandíbula. Cuando tenia peleas con Sting, esa misma mandíbula llena de caninos afilados lo habían desafiado para que hablara más, defendiendo a Lucy de ese asshole.

Lily tampoco tuvo piedad de la mesa del salón, saltó sobre ella, destrozando todos los adornos de cristal, así mismo, cayó un portarretratos, uno que tenia una foto de él y Lucy, besándose. El protector de cristal se hizo añicos, en la mitad entre Lucy y Sting, como si fuera una señal del destino.

Lily fue corriendo a la habitación, listo para destrozar todo, y mientras tanto, Lucy se quedó mirando la plasma de sesenta pulgadas pegada a la pared, no lo pensó dos veces, levantó el portarretratos roto y lo lanzó de punta contra la pantalla, clavándolo justo en la mitad, haciendo un perfecto agujero que seguramente valdría unos cuantos cientos para reparar.

-¡Lily!- volvió a llamar, y el perrito grandote apareció llenó de espuma que seguramente pertenecía al colchón, y unos cuantos trozos de tela que seguramente era de la ropa de de irnos.

 _Liberazione_ Sting.

Habrió la puerta y, maldita sea, estaba lloviendo a cantaros.  
Un rayo cegador atravesó el cielo a la velocidad de la luz.

Jodete dios del clima.

* * *

Natsu ya estaba punto de rendirse sobre el trabajo cuando el timbré sonó con fuerza, rompiendo el silencio.

 _Tin Tilin Tilin Tin Tong_

Natsu, de la sorpresa, casi se cae de la silla. ¿Quién estaba en frente de su casa a esas horas? Natsu cayó en la tentación de fingir que no estaba en casa, ya eran las tres y media de la mañana, no se había dado cuenta que la temperatura de la casa había bajado considerablemente a causa de la densa lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad, rayos y truenos romian el cielo, había estado demasiado sumergido en el dolor de esa noche como para que estuviera de humor para abrir la puerta.

 _Tin Tilin Tilin Tin Tong_

Natsu cogió su gato del suelo, asustado por los rayos, y lo llevó a la habitación, era gracioso pensar que el terminaría como un viejo loco con treinta gatos. Al menos, ahí era donde su vida estaba apuntando actualmente. Tenia que cepillarse los dientes, pero la verdad no tenia ganas de ir al baño y ver el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo.

 _Tin Tilin Tilin Tin Tong_

Al parecer la gente tiene un interés enormemente ridículo sobre su timbre, y lo pero es que sonaba como un campo lleno de vacas ¿Quién había elegido ese tono para el timbre? Ah...Lucy, como no. Todo en su vida estaba relacionado a ella.

 _Tin Tilin Tilin Tin Tong_

Daba igual cuantas veces tocaran el timbre, Natsu simplemente no estaba de humor para nada hoy. Pero el molesto timbre fue remplazado por furiosos golpes en la puerta, que amenazaban con romperla.

Natsu se rindió, y con la casa a oscuras, solo iluminada por los centellantes rayos de tormenta, fue a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla, el frio y la densa lluvia chocó contra su cuerpo, un rayo ensordecedor lo cegó por completo, y tardó unos segundos en desaparecer, para poder ver quien estaba en frente de su puerta.

Y en ese momento lo confirmó, Lucy no tenia el pelo rubio dorado, o rubio como el sol, era del mismo color que los furiosos rayos de la peligrosa tormenta.

A Natsu se le escapó todo el aire de los pulmones, todo. Sabia que la ropa compraba de Lucy era de buena calidad, así que nunca se enteró que bajo ese pequeño vestido blanco escondía una lencería negra para seducir y matar. Poda ver todo, la tela era prácticamente transparente de lo mojada que estaba, cada pedacito de piel estaba al descubierto, sus largas piernas, sus pequeñas braguitas, su plano vientre, con un piercing en el ombligo, su pequeña cintura. Por el amor de Dios, sus pechos blancos como la leche parecían estar a punto de explotar el sujetador negro de encajes.

Su cuerpo estaba quemando, quería lamer cada pequeñita gota que se deslizaba por su cuello, por sus labios, por mejillas, ahí mismo, en la puerta. Tenia que ser un sueño, no podía ser otra cosa. No era la primera vez que soñaba con ella, con un mundo diferente, con Lucy en su cama, en sus brazos.

Otro rayo iluminó por completo el lugar, cegando a los dos, por un instante, y cuando Natsu fue capaz de ver de nuevo, pero esta vez solo pudo ver sus ojos.

Estaban que ardían, Lucy parecía un toro a punto de envestir todo a su paso, rabia pura reflejaba su mirada, al igual que la tormenta detrás de ella, así fue como Natsu se dio cuenta que no era un sueño.

Lucy dio un paso al frente, causando un fuerte ruido con sus tacones por la fuera de su pisada, tenia el cuerpo tenso, como si estuviera reteniendo su fuerza contra su voluntad.

Abrió sus labios pintados de un rojo eléctrico y gritó con rabia.

-¡Con que soy solo buena para follar! ¡¿Eh?!

Natsu retrocedió un paso ante la confusión, no sabia de que estaba hablando. Ante su retroceso Lucy respondió con otro paso, clavando el tacón plateado en el suelo.

-¡Un buen coño para ti! ¿¡No!?- gritó con furia.

-Lu...?- Intentó Natsu, sin saber que decir, eran las tres y media de la mañana, con Lucy prácticamente desnuda en frente de el. Nadie podía culparlo de ser incapaz de pensar bien en esos momentos. Retrocedió otro paso.

-¡Cállate!- chilló, y comenzó a avanzar con decisión, a la que Natsu solo pudo responder retrocediendo porque sabia que si la tocaba en ese momento, no podría responder ante las consecuencias.

-¡ _Figlio di puttana_!- Gritó. Natsu sabia que cuando Lucy perdía el control comenzaba a chillar en varios idiomas distintos, ya había perdido la cuenta cuantos sabia Lucy, pero pudo reconocer ese insulto en italiano.

Natsu retrocedió hasta que perdió el equilibrio cuando la parte interna de sus rodillas chocó contra el posa brazos del sofá, cayendo sin poder evitarlo. Lucy se tiró sobre el, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Parecía una diosa, brillando con los fuertes rayos que entraban por la puerta.

Natsu se tensó cuando su curvilíneo cuerpo mojado se pegó al suyo, humedeciendo también sus ropas. Lucy pegó su nariz contra la de el, apoyándose con sus codos. Natsu apretó la mandíbula cuando sintió la pierna desnuda de Lucy subiendo entre sus muslos, posándose justo debajo de su centro, podía sentirla mover la rodilla acomodándola en su lugar más sensible, y no pudo evitar que un pequeño gemido se le escapara entre los labios, gracias al cielo que otro rayo cubrió el vergonzoso sonido. Para cuando sus tímpanos dejaron de vibrar por el fuerte rayo, los gritos de Lucy ya habían empezado.

- _Wer glaubst du bist? Du wirst es bereuen, wenn Sie Ihren Hals Beleidigung zu starten_!- Le gritó Lucy.

Esto iba de mal en peor, Lucy le estaba gritando en alemán, y Dios ayuda para que no llegara al ruso, porque sino comenzaría a romper cosas.

Natsu estiró sus fuertes brazos y la atrajo contra su pecho, dispuesto a calmarla.-Tranquila- canturreó- Tranquila Lucy- Su cuerpo estaba duro por necesidad, pero eso no importaba ya que Lucy parecía haber pasado por un momento duro. Maldito Sting ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No la había protegido.

Pudo sentir sobre su cuerpo como comenzaba a calmarse, su respiración se tranquilizaba, y los puños de sus manos se iban aflojando. Natsu le acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarla, su  
cabello mojado se pegaba a sus palmas, y intentaba ser cuidadoso para que no halla ningún tirón.

Pasaron unos minutos, tal vez quince, tal vez más.

Lucy levantó la cabeza y apoyó su mentón en el pecho, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, de regreso a su color caramelo tan particular. Se miraron fijamente por un minuto, tal vez más, con los rayos rompiendo el silencio de vez en cuando, la lluvia música de la lluvia, pero Natsu nunca paró de acariciarle el pelo, aun que no entendía la situación, nunca se había sentido más correcto, tener a Lucy en sus brazos, con sus cuerpos pegados, prácticamente unidos.

-Hola Natsu- Dijo ella, haciéndole cosquillas con el aliento.

-Hola pequeña fiera alemana.

Lucy tuvo la cara de reírse- Perdona por eso.

-¿Quieres un vaso de leche con galletas para tranquilizarte?

-Honestamente, Natsu… ya no tengo doce años.

¡Ya lo sé! Sonrió con tristeza, deseando que así fuera. Si hubiera podido congelarla de alguna manera a la inocente edad en que la había conocido por primera vez, en la época en que él todavía estaba en la escuela secundaria y Lucy en los grados iniciales, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles. Estaba seguro de que nunca habría tenido los inconvenientes deseos con los que tenía que luchar cada vez que estaba cerca de ella ahora, deseos que solo se habían vuelto más intensos en los últimos años por mucho que los negara.

-Acabo de romper con Sting- suspiró ella, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?- Natsu sintió como la alegría lo recorría por primer vez en el día.

-Se _terminó. Ended. Finito. Ferting._ \- Lucy comenzó a cambiar de idioma...español, ingles, italiano, alemán...

-¿Y que pasa con el apartamento? ¿Tus cosas?- Preguntó Natsu, asegurándose que sea una verdadera ruptura y no una simple pelea de pareja donde se reconciliaran en dos o tres días.

-Al infierno no regreso, mis cosas están en tu puerta- gruñó  
Natsu alzó la cabeza, lo que pudo alzar con el cuerpo de Lucy en cima del suyo, y pudo ver las seis maletas a prueba de agua de clores distintos, y también al girar la cabeza pudo ver a Lily completamente mojado y lleno de barro durmiendo en su cama.

-Natsu ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?

Cielo santo, el apartamento de Natsu solo tenia una habitación, una cama. Y el solo quería a una mujer, a esa mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque un terremoto sacudiera el mundo, Natsu no se despertaría. Aunque viniera una banda de ladrones con música metal a todo volumen y asaltaran su casa, Natsu no se despertaría. Aunque el apocalipsis sucediera en su propia habitación, Natsu no se despertaría. Porque Natsu dormía como un tronco, ese era su talento. Pero aun así, no se sorprendió cuando unos leves tosidos provenientes de su habitación lo despertaron, porque provenían de Lucy. Su cuerpo siempre estaba alerta cuando ella estaba cerca, dándose cuenta de cada uno de sus pequeños movimientos.

Se levantó del sofá donde estaba durmiendo y se dirigió a la habitación con todas las luces apagadas, sintiendo el frio suelo bajo sus pies. Los rayos y truenos ya se habían calmado, dejando el débil sonido de la lluvia, con la noche a oscuras. Tuvo cuidado con no pisar el rabo de Lily, que dormía junto a su gato, Happy. Al conocer su casa a la perfección, no tuvo problemas en llegar a la habitación, abrió la puerta, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba listo para la imagen .

Lucy dormía en su cama, prácticamente destapada, con un pijama de primavera, pantalones cortos de color blanco y una camiseta rosa sin mangas. Su piel brillaba bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, la piel de sus piernas y brazos parecía prácticamente plateada. Su melena rubia estaba esparcida sobra la almohada donde Natsu dormía todos los días. Con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas, Lucy parecía un ángel.

Nunca tuvo alguna duda de porque se había enamorado de ella, era hermosa, especial, diferente a cualquier otra mujer que alguna vez a conocido. Natsu se quedo contemplándola por un buen rato, apreciando y atesorando cada segundo. Sonrió al recordar como Lucy le había informado sin duda alguna que iba adormir en su cama, como cuando lo hacían de pequeños. Varias veces habían dormido abrazados en la cama de Natsu, pero obviamente ya no eran niños, aun así, sin pensar en el corazón de Natsu , ella vino con la idea de dormir juntos en la cama.

Natsu negó la cabeza con incredulidad.

Seria la tortura mas placentera que pudiera sentir, pero sabia que no saldría vivo de esa situación.

Lucy tosió con fuerza y Natsu no tardó en estar a su lado. Esperaba que la fría lluvia no la hubiera afectado. Las gripes primaverales son las peores, y no quería que Lucy se enfermara. Natsu cogió el edredón rojo por los bordes y tapó el cuerpo de Lucy para que no se enfriara, no sin antes adorar su hermosos cuerpo con la mirada. Tragó saliva con fuerza y la terminó de tapar.

Volvió a posar la mirada en su rostro, que seguía sonrosado. Las dudas hicieron que tocara su mejilla, estaba con fiebre, pero no mucha, no era algo que un buen reposo no curara.

Tenia que ir a trabajar, pero no quería. Seria mas feliz si se quedaba en casa, a su lado, pero estaba en un proyecto "express" en que no podía permitirse ni un minuto de descanso, y además sabia que tan rápido como Lucy se despertara lo echaría de la casa para que se fuera a trabajar.

Miró al pequeño despertador en la mesita de noche, marcando las 5:59 , y al instante saltó para evitar que la alarma despierta-muertos se active, no quería interrumpir los sueños de Lucy.

Ella tenia suerte, como traductora de libros, no tenia que despertarse temprano, solo necesitaba un ordenador, internet y un diccionario para trabajar, y al final de cada libro tenia como mínimo £17.000 ingresadas en su cuenta de banco, que gastaba mayormente en internet, comprando cosas de toda Europa, ya que ella decía que era mas barato, ya que £17.000 eran aproximadamente 20.000€.

Se dio cuenta que de nuevo la estaba mirando fijamente, y no hizo el menor esfuerzo para evitar la tentación de mover un pequeño mechón rubio de su mejilla, porque se sentía como seda liquida entre sus dedos.

Tenia que irse a trabajar, hizo una nota mental para traer algo de medicina al regresar. Cogió ropa del armario lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, y se fue al baño a cambiarse. No tardó mucho, ya que solo tenia que ponerse una camisa y el pantalón. Al terminar sacó a Lily a un paseo, y regresó listo para marcharse a trabajar. Le dejó a Lucy una nota en la nevera, de que iba a regresar cuando terminara de trabajar, y que la casa era suya.

* * *

De camino al trabajo aparcó en un Starbucks, como lo hacia todas las mañanas, y se compró un expreso bien fuerte, nunca desayunaba en casa porque era un caso perdido en la cocina, y se fue a trabajar.

El grafico que estaba diseñando estaba a punto de terminarlo, solo faltaba dos meses mas. Y Natsu estaba súper orgulloso de su trabajo, iba a ser uno de los mejores y mas esperados Games de alta definición. Había tenido varias dificultades con el proyecto, pero todo iba sobre ruedas ahora. Saludó a todos los presentes en la oficina y se dirigió a su escritorio, algo desordenado para ser sincero, pero espacioso.

Todavía se preguntaba como diablos iba a vivir con Lucy en su cama, sin besarla y amarla sin ser descubierto, no sabia en que problema se había metido. Seria como tener la tentación en su vida veinticuatro horas enteras. No debería ser un problema, ella era su mejor amiga en todo caso, al igual que el era el suyo, así había sido catalogado hace años. Pero aun así no podía evitar imaginar que hacia a cualquier hora del día, tanto en la mañana como en la noche. Aunque sufría más imaginarla de noche, imaginar todas las cosas que podría hacerle. En realidad su sueño y deseo mas profundo había sido hacerle el amor. Evitaba imaginarlo, ya que después, al abrir los ojos se encantaba con un vacío enorme, no solo entre sus brazos, sino también en el corazón. Y un gran y húmedo dolor entre las piernas

Unas delgadas piernas cubiertas por una pequeña mini falda se plantaron en su cara, que era demasiado corta para su gusto, pero ¿Quién era el para juzgar la moda de hoy en día? Lissana, su compañera de trabajo estaba sentada en su escritorio, sobre sus papeles. Con una pegajosa sonrisa, se inclinó y saludó a Natsu.

-Hola, cariño! ¿Cómo estas?- Bebió un poco de su café.

-Aquí, terminando el código para el 28r ¿Y tu?

Antes de que Lisanna pudiera contestar Gray gritó- Derramar el café por tus pechos descubiertos no seducirá a Natsu, Lisanna. Le robaron el corazón hace años- Caminó hacia ellos rápidamente.- Shuu Shuu- Gesticuló para que lisanna se bajara del escritorio.

Natsu bajó la mirada para ver de que hablaba Gray y se dio cuenta que Lisanna tenia la camisa abierta de una manera indecente, y una gota de café se había deslizado entre el valle de sus pechos. Lo gracioso es que no se había dado cuenta.

Lisanna fulminó con la mirada a Gray antes de sonreírle a Natsu- Dulzura ¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomar un café después del trabajo?

-No quiere- Gray cruzó los brazos y resopló con fuerza, haciendo que los mechones de su pelo negro se elevaran por el viento.

Natsu iba a negarlo también, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué iba a hacer en casa? ¿Mirar a Lucy con añoranza? La conocía de toda la vida, seguro que estaba en casa viendo una película en ropa interior y la calefacción a cien, causando que Natsu se quitara la ropa también. Verla le hacia feliz, ver su sonrisa, sus ojos, le hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero también le dolía, le dolía demasiado. Estaba cansado de tanto sufrir, no podía evitarlo. Pero esta podía ser una pequeña escapatoria, irse y distraerse con su compañera de trabajo.

-Tengo algo que contarte- canturreó Lisanna.

-Que estrujes tus pechos entre tus brazos no servirá de nada, un no es un no- resopló otra vez.

-Vale- confirmó Natsu.

-¿Si?- gritaron los dos, pero una emocionada y el otro horrorizado.

-Claro- dijo Natsu tirando un boceto a la basura- Paso por tu oficina cuando termine el trabajo con Gray.

-Entendido- Dijo Lisanna feliz.- Te veo después- Con una mano le lanzó un beso a la distancia y se fue.

Gary de repente se abrió cuatro botones de su camisa y se sentó en su escritorio, sacando el culo para fuera exageradamente y tomó el café de Natsu, metió la mano en la bebida y se la esparció por la piel expuesta de manera...sucia.

-Ohhh...mi queridísimo Natsu- Dijo Gray con voz chillona, obviamente imitando a lisanna- tu y yo, desnudos, que bonito futuro...grrr...soy una gata en la cama.

De un fuerte empujón tiró a Gray al suelo- Hombre, deja de ser tan estúpido, Lisanna no tiene eso en la cabeza.

-Clarooooo.

-Venga, mi queridísimo manipulador de gráficos 3D- Ahora Natsu lo imitaba- Tu y Yo trabajando, con ropa, que bonito futuro...grrr...soy un genio en el escritorio.

-Eres idiota.

-Tu subnormal.

-Imbécil.

-Tonto del culo.

-Virgen- El arrepentimiento cruzó las fracciones de Gray- Mierda, lo siento.

Natsu no dijo nada, el no era virgen, había follado y tenido sexo varias veces, pero sabia lo a que se refería Gray; nunca había hecho el amor. El era su amigo desde que eran pequeños, sabia cada dato de su vida, también el enamoramiento que sentía por Lucy. Lo habia apoyado en los momentos mas dificiles, cuando Lucy declaraba que tenia un nuevo novio, o cosas por el estilo.

* * *

-¿Estas lista?- Preguntó Natsu, listo para salir.

-Claro, guapo- Lisanna de un salto, se colgó del brazo de Natsu, y pegó su pequeño cuerpo contra el de el.- Conozco un bar muy bueno cerca de aquí.

Natsu le sonrió -Espera un segundo, Lisanna, tengo que enviar un mensaje.- Así, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y se puso a escribir rápidamente.

 _ **Lucy, hoy saldré tarde del trabajo.**_

 _ **Hay comida en la nevera**_

 _ **Te veo luego**_

 _ **Bye**_

Salieron del trabajo con los cuerpos pegados, y caminaron por la calle. Natsu se dio cuenta de que Lisanna bajita, pequeña y linda. Su pelo olía también, y era plateado, un color muy bonito, y de tez blanca, eso hacia que sus ojos azules resaltaran de una manera preciosa. Lisanna era guapa, y de buen cuerpo.

-¿Ves algo que te gusta?- Dijo coqueta.

Natsu miró sus labios rojos como la sangre antes de sus ojos- Varias en realidad-.

Lisanna sonrió- Eres un pícaro.- Y con eso se pegó más a Natsu. La verdad, a Natsu no le molestaba la falta de espacio.

Entraron la bar, y Natsu revisó el móvil, Lucy no le había contestado. Frunció el ceño. Tal vez aún no la había visto

 ** _OOOOIIIIIIII Lucy_**

Natsu envío el mensaje y guardó el móvil.

-¿Tu novia?- Natsu aceptó el golpe bajo con gracia.

-No, solo una amiga- mintió- Ahí hay una mesa libre, vamos a sentarnos.

Natsu se sacó la chaqueta y se sentó al lado de Lisanna, despues, por supuesto, de apartarle la silla, a las mujeres le encantaban que los hombres fueran unos caballeros, ella sonrió complacida.

-Un Martini-Pidió ella al camarero.

-Una margarita de coco, por favor-

El camarero tomo las órdenes y se fue en silencio. Lisanna Estaba toqueteando y jugando con las manos de nastu, rozando la llemas de los dedos por la piel de Natsu. Sus manos eran suaves y delicadas, con las uñas decoradas cosas flores plateadas como su pelo.

-Wow, Natsu- Dijo lissanna- Tienes unas manos muy fuertes ¿vas al gimnasio, guapo?

\- De vez en cuando- Suspiró al sentir sus delicados dedos sobre su mano, rozandolo y acarliciandolo delicadamente.

El móvil vibró con fuerza en su bolsillo y Natsu se apresuró en ver el mensaje, apartando intencionalmente la mano de Lisanna de manera brusca.

 _ **NO TE DEJES SEDUCIR, BICHO ESTÚPIDO**_

 _ **CON AMOR**_

 _ **EL SENTIDO COMÚN**_

Natsu ignoró el mensaje de Gary, estaba pasando un buen momento, pero Lucy aún no le contestaba. Eso lo tenía preocupado, pero intentó no entrar en pánico, solo le escribiría para comprobar que todo iba bien.

-Natsu- Lisanna le apartó el móvil antes de que pudiera volver escribirle Lucy con una dulce sonrisa - Deja eso, yo estoy en frente de ti.

-Lo siento Liss,.

-¿Liss? -Sonrió feliz- me gusta. Que lindo que me pongas un apodo de cariño, Natsu.

-Estoy feliz de que te guste.

El tiempo pasó volando y Natsu estaba feliz, se la estaba pasando de mil maravillas con Liss. Pero era hora de irse, y además seguro que Lucy ya le había respondido.

-Liss, es hora de irnos. Mañana hay trabajo.

-¡Espera!

Y así, Lisanna se lanzó a sus labios, aun que no lo esperaba, Natsu le dio la bienvenida. Su lengua salió y lamió su piel mientras besaba un camino hacia su boca. Los ojos de Natsu se cerraron lentamente ante el primer roce ligero de los labios de Lisanna contra su boca. Cuando él tomó totalmente su boca, ella abandonó la lucha. Sus labios tomaron los suyos en un beso ardiente, mientras él empujaba su lengua dentro de su boca. Cuando su lengua se batió con la suya, Lisanna envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiró de él hasta que estuvo la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

-Me gustas Natsu, me gustas mucho- susurro ella entre besos.

Natsu levantó la mirada y se fijó en sus ojos azules. - ¿Liss?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

* * *

Natsu caminaba solo por la calle, había dejado a Lissanna en su coche y ahora iba en camino al aparcamiento donde había dejado el suyo.

Su cabeza era un lío. Miró el móvil para responder a Lucy, pero se asustó, Lucy no le había contestado ningún de los mensajes. Intentó llamarla pero no contesto, y fue el mismo resultado cuando lo hizo con el teléfono de la casa. Ya tenía la medicina, así que se fue algo rápido a casa, por suerte a esa hora no había tráfico.

Subió las escaleras de tres en tres y llegó a la puerta de su apartamento. Al abrirla todas las luces estaban apagadas. Una lucecita parpadeaba en el fondo del salón y supuso que esa tontita se había olvidado el móvil. Lily le dio la bienvenida.

-Vamos, Lily, te voy a sacar un rato.

Bajó las escaleras, ahora con tranquilidad. Se puso a pensar mientras caminaba por las tranquilas calles. Le había pedido a Lisanna un poco de tiempo, hace tiempo que no tenía una relación sería, y la verdad es que no le resultó bien. Pero podía intentarlo, después de todo ya era un hombre adulto, no podía quedarse con la obsesión por Lucy. Con una respuesta ya clara, regresó a casa.

Si Lucy no había llegado aún entonces si que se preocuparía, ya era casi media noche y ella no se iría sin decir nada.

Después de caminar por el oscuro barrio por media hora regreso al apartamento. Volvió a subir las escaleras de tres en tres y al llegar las luces seguían apagadas. Al instante se preocupó. No era seguro para una mujer andar por las calles a estas horas, podían asaltarla, podían robarle algo, secuestrarla, violarla, matarla. Cualquiera de esas opciones hacían que la sangre de Natsu se congelara. Le había dicho miles de veces que tuviera más cuidado. Lucy nunca se preocupaba por su seguridad, no sabía que tipo de gente se ocultaba afuera, listos para hacerle daño.

Trató de no perder la calma, podía estar en casa de alguna amiga, después de todo había roto con Sting ayer. Las mujeres siempre hablaban después de momentos como estos, y ya que Natsu le había dejado todo el día sola, sería normal que saliera.

Esperando que esa sea la razón por la ausencia de Lucy, Natsu se dirigió a su habitación, en el cajón de la mesita de noche tenía una agenda con los contactos de Lucy. Ella se lo dio ya que siempre perdía los teléfonos. Con cuidado de no pisar a happy, Natsu entró a la habitación.

Y se sintió como un bastardo

Mientras que estaba manoseado su compañera de trabajo, Lucy estaba en su cama ardiendo de fiebre, removiendose en la cama de dolor. No le hizo falta correr hacia ella y tocarla para saber que estaba tocando los cuarenta grados. Pero aún así lo hizo. Corrió hacia ella. La almohada estaba húmeda por el sudor que corría por su cuerpo. Natsu estiró la mano hacia su rostro, estaba suave, pero pegajoso. Caliente contra su fría mano.

-Oh Dios, Lucy...-susurró apenado.

Lucy jadeaba, Tenia la respiración pesada. Natsu volvió a correr, pero esta vez en dirección a su mochila, le partía el corazón verla así. Sacó rápidamente la medicina que había comprado, rezando para que aliviará la fiebre. Después de tomar una botella de agua y la medicina corrió hacia Lucy. Esperaba que la medicina funcionara.

-Bebe un poco, por favor. -Pidió.

Pero Lucy no bebió, Natsu no tuvo de otra que forzarla, pero terminó escupiendo todo. Podía sentir como el aire alrededor de ella era más caliente que el resto de la habitación. Venga, vamos.

Se sentó de nuevo, luego se puso de pie, y luego se sentó, dando golpes sin descanso contra su muslo. Se volvió tan malo que prácticamente tuvo que cerrar de golpe la otra mano hacia abajo en la parte superior de la otra, sólo para mantenerla quieta.

Esto era ridículo. Saltó a sus pies y caminó de regreso a ella. Se estaba moviendo otra vez, golpeando bajo sus sabanas, aunque no con la fuerza suficiente para en verdad tirarlas. Agarró un pedazo de edredón y la empujó, tratando de cubrirla de vuelta. Agarró un pedazo de edredón y la empujó, tratando de cubrirlo de vuelta.

Natsu la sujetó de sus temblorosos hombros y la levantó hasta sentarla, y el se sentó detrás de ella, depositando su cuerpo sobre su pecho. Y lo volvió a intentar, al tener su cuerpo tan cerca y unido al suyo, rodeado de una mágica intimidad, Natsu no pudo evitar recordar sus primeros años de amistad, Lucy siempre había sido más alta que el, tenia que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarla, pero recordaba como de pronto comenzó a notar que se hacía más pequeña, hasta el punto que al abrazarla aún había espacio en sus brazos, hace tanto tiempo que no la abrazaba de esta manera.

Con cariño, sin temer a ser descubierto, la rodeó con las brazos y la pegó a él, antes no podía rodearla con los brazos. Mientras crecían, mi amor aumentaba, el hecho de amarla se hacía más y más obvio dentro de él.

Apreciando sus bellas fracciones, los deseos más profundo afloraron dentro de él. Puede que haya sido porque ella estaba en su cama, en sus brazos, como en todos sus sueños. Y en ese momento se corazón decidió gritarle lo que siempre había sabido.

Solo quiero que me mire a mi

Que solo me toque a mi

Solo me ame a mi

Lo quiero todo.

La satisfacción que sentía por tener su calor en sus brazos era enorme, aun que este enferma. Natsu se sentía como una bestia. Lucy estaba sudando por la fiebre y él solo pensaba en tocarla. Natsu estiró el brazo hacia el vaso de agua, maldita sea, el agua. Seguía sin beber. Aún que el infierno se lo trage, Natsu sabia que la única opción era darle agua por si mismo.

* * *

A Lucy le gustaban los cocos, y mucho, que no daría por un coco ahora. Pero coco frío no, obviamente. Porque ella ya estaba los suficientemente fría, maldita sea, estaba tiritando. Sentía como si estuviera en el polo norte con sólo un bikini puesto. Al mismo tiempo sentía que la piel le escocia y le ardia.

Lucy se sentía terrible. No, se sentía como si hubiera estado en el infierno. Y regresado. Y tal vez había ido de nuevo, sólo porque no estaba lo suficientemente caliente la primera vez.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado enferma. ¿Tal vez, un día? ¿Dos?La fiebre había comenzado… ¿el martes? Sí, el viernes , aunque eso en realidad no tenía importancia, ya que no tenía idea de qué día era hoy.

O noche. Pensó que podría ser de noche. Parecía oscuro, y…Maldita sea, hacía frio. Realmente, era difícil pensar en algo más que el insoportable calor. Joder, además estaba loca, no sabía si tenía calor o frío, era como una extraña y terrible mezcla.

Tal vez había estado en el infierno y luego traído todo el maldito lugar con ella. O tal vez todavía estaba en el infierno, aunque si era así, las camas eran sin duda cómodas.

Lo que parecía contradecir todo lo que había aprendido en la ó, estirando el cuello hacia la izquierda y la derecha antes de volver a colocar la cabeza en la almohada.

No podía moverse. Estaba muy cansada. No recordaba haber estado tan cansada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y su pierna realmente le dolía mucho. Sólo quería volver a dormir. Pero hacía tanto calor.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en el desierto, el calor quemaba su piel, y podía sentir como el sudor se pegaba a su cuerpo. Tenia ganas de llorar, sentía como si pequeñas cuchillas se clavaron en su piel. Caminó sobre la arena ardiente. No podía más, se hija a morir . De repente, una palmera se materializó en frente de ella, proporcionándole sombra y cobijo para ese calor infernal. Un como apareció en sus manos de la nada.

Oh Dios, un coco.

Lucy adoraba los cocos, con la garganta seca, estiró los labios para beber del agujero que yacía en la fruta. Se sorprendió al no sentir la rugosa y dura corteza, de lo contrario. Algo suave y tibio rodeó sus labios, y pudo sentir como el delicioso jugo entraba a su boca. Tan dulce, tan exquisito, nunca había probado algo igual antes. Una gota se derramó por su mejilla por las prisas, pero Lucy no quería desperdiciar nada, sujetó a coco con fuerza por la parte de atrás, y algo suave como la seda acarició sus dedos, haciéndole cosquillas.

Lucy no pudo evitar jugar con ese fino material mientras succionaba con fuerza con sus labios, podía sentir como quedaba cada vez menos néctar, pero no tenía suficiente, nunca tendrá suficiente.

Metió la lengua dentro del coco, y no pudo evitar gemir de placer, la pulpa de la fruta era dulce y fresca, quería entrar más profundo, así que mordió con suavidad el tibio borde y el coco vibró contra sus labios. Y empezó su ataque. La pulpa tenía que estar súper dentro de ella, la succionaba y toquetear a con su lengua, era simplemente delicioso y exquisito.

Hasta que el coco se quiso alejar de ella. Eso no iba a suceder en esta vida. Con fuerza, abrazó el tronco con las piernas atrayendolo hacia su cuerpo, tirando más fuerte de la seda entre sus dedos hacia sus labios. Nunca lo dejará ir. Algo ardía dentro de ella por tener todo, cualquier malestar que había sentido antes ahora solo era cosa del pasado. Estaba en la gloria.

* * *

Cuando logró liberarse, Natsu, con las mejillas ardiendo al rojo vivo, salió corriendo de la habitación, corrió y corrió en la oscuridad. Hasta que se tropezó con la alfombra del salón y cayó al suelo. Él impacto no lo sacó de su aturdimiento. Su corazón latía desbocado, sus dedos rozaron sus labios, aun sin creer lo que acababa de suceder. Había sido tan húmedo, tan cálido. Pero a la vez tan ardiente.

Quería creer que tenía el derecho a pensar que Lucy no podía tener suficiente de sus labios, los había decorado como si fuera su única salvación . Fue su primer beso con ella, con el amor de su vida, después de veinte años enamorado había podido sentir sus calientes labios contra los suyos.

No podía creerlo, Natsu corrió al baño para ver pruebas. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, y no reconoció al hombre que miraba en el espejo. Ese hombre era la viva imagen de un tonto enamorado, tenía los ojos brillantes, como si la luna estuviera reflejada en ellos, el pelo revuelto, como mostrando la mejor noche del su vida, sus mejillas estaban rosas, delatan dolor, desatando sus más profundos deseos. Pero sus labios, sus labios estaban húmedos, rojos, e hinchados, se podía ver que habían sido mordidos, succionados y basados con pasión.

Natsu no podía reconocer al hombre en el espejo, pero si alegría que corría por sus venas, por su corazón. Lentamente se dirigió hacia la habitación donde dormía lucy, porque tenía la necesidad de verla, toda su alma chilaba por el deseo de hacerlo, de ver como había sido afectada.

Natsu solo metió la cabeza a la habitación, a pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver como en esos deliciosos labios, una sonrisa brillaba.

En ese momento se dio cuenta, no podía salir con la señorita Strauss, por que su cuerpo, alma y corazón pertenecían al amor de su vida.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Holaaaa! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, la verdad tarde bastante en escribirlo, Ya que lo empecé, y también empecé el ca de just let me be your lover, y el primer capítulo de Masayume, así que recién lo e podido terminar. Gracias a todos por el apoyo, sus comentarios fueron super lindios y espero que lo sigan siendo, sin tengo algún error gramatical lo siento mucho pero estoy con la tableta y esta cosa tiene alguna tontería llamada autocorrecion.

La verdad es que Gray es un buen amigo, jajaja.

 _ **Kaya-Petrova**_ waaaa aquí está el capítulo, siento mucho tardar, pero aquí está, yo nunca quise hacerte sufrir, lo siento . TT

 _ **KaroruFanQueen**_ que bueno que lo disfrutaste, espero que haya pasado lo mismo con este.

 _ **Jade**_ Dios, jade. Tu review me llegó al kokoro. Muchas gracias por el comentario, fue una de las cosas más lindas que e leído, cada vez que escribo intento llegar al corazón de la gente y muchas veces no se si lo logro, por eso cuando leí tu comentario sentí que iba en el buen camino, en serio, muchas gracias, fue un verdadero placer leerlo y saber que disfrutaste el capí que no soy muy buena, pero doy lo mejor de mi. Intentó ponerme a mi misma en el punto de vista de los protagonistas y expresar lo que siento en palabras, así que en sí son una parte de mi. Y la verdad ver un comentario como el tuyo me hace sonreír de oreja a oreja. Lo siento mucho por tardar en actualizar, es que a pesar de tener un año ya escribiendo, aun me es un poco difícil poner mis ideas y pensamientos en "papel" y más aún cosas que no es experimentado como todas las historias que e escrito. De verdad, pero de qué requeverdad espero volver a leerte. Un besazo enorme.

 _ **Susibtz**_ sjajajaj si todos los problemas de Natsu fueran como el final de este capítulo, el sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. Seria un placer, literalmente, vivir cono Lucy bajo el mismo techo. El la ama de verdad.

 _ **Deicy**_ Hola! Hace tiempo que no te leo por aquí, que bueno que lo estés disfrutando y espero que lo sigas haciendo.

 _ **Lady-werempire**_ jejeje, el es más que un pillino, y miralo como disfruta XD

 _ **1397L**_ Qué bueno que te guste, aquí estand la continuación.


End file.
